Love, Pain, Day, Life, it can all be hard
by GinevraJanePotter
Summary: This story used to be called 'Loveday tells her father' and was a once shot but now I've decided to continue it. Loveday Denoir did love her father despite how cruel he could be and she liked her home but she loved Benjamin Merryweather more and she knew if she had to choose it would be Benjamin - she just did not want to make such a choice.


It was lunch time and me and Robin were sitting either side of Father. Robin's only 5 and I am worried now how my father will react to what I have to tell him.

"Father," I said looking over at him. "I must talk to you."

"What is it, Loveday?" Father asked, smiling at me. He loves me but that wont last for long with what I am about to tell him.

I take a deep breathe and say in a confident and firm voice, "Father, I am to marry Sir Benjamin in a few weeks and I wish you to be present,"

Father froze. I hadn't told him about my relationship with Benjamin. Benjamin's a Merryweather and Father is going to be furious. I watched my fathers' face go from normal, to blue to purple before it slowly went back,

"What?" he snapped. "You are going to marry a thieving Merryweather."

"I love him, Father, can you not be civil?" I pleaded.

"No, I bloody well can not be civil to a Merryweather," Fathers voice was getting louder. I could see Robin starting to cower. Usually when father gets angry he will hit Robin

"Father, what difference between our two families do you see?" I asked, I hoped I could talk my father into this.

Robin walked round the table to stand behind me as Father stood up and I followed suit, pulling Robin behind me, just in case.

"You wish to marry this Merryweather?" Father snarled at me. I nodded firmly, although, being honest I was scared as to what he would say next. "Then leave and never come back."

"Father!" I exclaimed shocked.

"I shall get a maid to pack your things," with that Father left. I followed him pulling Robin along with me.

"Father, please," I begged. "Don't do this." He ignored me. "Father!"

My eyes were staring to prickle with tears. I did love my father despite how cruel he could be and I liked my home but I loved Benjamin more and I knew if I had to choose it would be Benjamin - I just did not want to make such a choice.

Robin started to cry, he may be young but he understood.

"Shut up, boy!" Father roared walking towards us. I pulled Robin behind me again.

"Please father," I begged again. Now realising what would happen if I wasn't here for Robin.

"No! Get out of my house you ungrateful little girl," and he slammed the door to his study leaving me and Robin standing there. The tears where starting to fall down my face.

"Loveday?" Robin asked, pulling on my dress. "What's wrong?"

I bent down so I was more or less the same height with my little brother. I pulled him close. "I'm sorry, Robin. I am so, so sorry. I love you, okay."

"I love you too," he replied, it seemed he somehow understood that I would no longer be there, and that he would have to take care of himself for now one.

I saw a maid walking towards me, looking sympathetic. I never treated our servants like servants. I was kind to them, talked to them, like mother used to do. I was friends with quite a few of the maids. This particular one was my best friend.

"Come on, Miss," she said sadly. I hugged Robin tighter before letting go. "I will do my best to take care of him, miss, I give you my word."

"But I promised mother, I promised her I would take care of him. That he would never be left. That I would raise him as I thought she would. She would not leave him"

"I am sorry, miss," she said again.

I slowly stood up, and walked a few paces. Robin ran to me quickly and took my hand.

We followed the maid, who was called Elise, down to the carriage. There were quite a few of the staff there, all looking sad, news must have travelled fast. The butler had already loaded my trunks onto the carriage. I bent down to Robin again.

"Okay, Robin," I said, new tears of leaving my little baby brother falling down my face. "Just try and stay out of father's way. Do as he says, do not anger him. Elsie will take care of you. Just remember that I love you and do not listen to what Father says about me when he thinks you will no longer remember the truth. Elise will take care of you. I am so, so, so sorry, Robin."

I stood up, kissed his forehead and then walked towards the carriage. I felt someone watching else watching me from the castle and turned to see Father looking out of his window. I could feel rather then see his glare.

I turned and stepped into the carriage not caring where it was going. As soon as I sat down the carriage moved and I felt more tears falling down my face.

The carriage soon stopped however. I got out and the diver took my stuff of the carriage. He then got in and left.

I was in the middle of the forest, in a place I had never been before and although it shouldn't be hard to find Merryweather Manor that was not where I longed to go right now. I just wanted to find somewhere to lie down and cry.

I already missed my brother


End file.
